1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to window shade and window covering attaching means, and more particularly to a device for supporting the upper arcuate or geometric margin of a multi-cellular or pleated window shade which is adapted to substantially match the upper arcuate or geometric contour of a decorative window.
2. Prior Art
This invention is particularly adapted for the recently introduced multi-cellular and other somewhat self-supporting pleated window curtains and window shades and coverings. These types of window coverings not only provide uniform decorative light transfer therethrough depending upon the particular fabric chosen in construction, but also provide an insulation aspect for heat and cold transfer through the windows.
Decorative windows having either an arcuate or arched upper configuration or one of a geometric nature other than rectangular have also become quite popular in construction of buildings and homes. However, the window covering treatment technology has somewhat lagged behind the utilization of these decorative arch-type windows and it is still quite common to see the upper portion of an arched window be uncovered or open, while the lower rectangular portion of the arched window is covered and decoratively treated with a broad variety of conventional window coverings, including the multi-cellular curtain type.
A number of prior art devices have made an effort to deal with the window covering of these non-rectangular decorative arched window openings. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,436, Schnebly teaches a suspension and actuation system for such specialty window shades. However, the structure in the ""436 patent is more directed to the opening and closure of multi-cellular window covering treatments and, as such, the bracketry associated with the upper margins of such window coverings are structurally and functionally different from that of the present invention.
Arnold, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,619 also teaches an arched window drape apparatus. However, this apparatus is directed to the support of generally flexible fabric drapery and the utilization of a support bow or arcuate shaped rigid support rod inserted along and adjacent to the upper margin of the drape arrangement.
Likewise, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,418 to Donahue and U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,704 to Deeds, a separate rigid arcuate member which supports the upper margin of a fabric drape arrangement is there taught. Again, all of these inventions which include the addition of a rigid arcuate support member for the upper margin of the drape material are substantially dissimilar from the present invention.
Applicant is aware of additional prior art apparatus and devices which are intended in some fashion to support a window covering and the flexible material utilized in their make-up as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,025 to Judkins
U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,749 to Getchell
U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,611 to Bassett
U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,492 to Guebert, et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,958 to Guebert et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,647 to Gillis
U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,482 to Hawie
U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,526 to Baumdicker et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,878 to Guettler
U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,912 to Jelic et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,675 to Asami et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,255 to Tanaka
U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,549 to Noda et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,089 to DeCler et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,274 to Sommerstein
The present invention teaches a very simplistic three-part attachment arrangement which is releasably interengagable with the upper arcuate or geometric margin of a multicellular window covering or any pleated window covering wherein the fabric utilized to form the window covering has a substantial ability to support itself in a deployed or installed configuration with the aid of the present invention. With such semi-rigid or selfsupporting window coverings, the invention will establish and maintain the upper arcuate or geometric margin in a desired close proximity to the arcuate or geometric configuration of the upper portion of such decorative windows.
This invention is directed to an arched window multi-cellular or pleated fabric shade support device for holding the upper margin of the window shade in close proximity to the arch of the window. The device includes a base having orthogonally oriented upright and horizontal mounting surfaces each attachable to a side wall or a top surface of the arched window. The base also has an elongated cavity. A first clip member has an elongated support shaft extending in either direction from one end of a first support tab, a first end of said support shaft sized for releasable insertion into the cavity. A second clip member has a support tab and an aperture formed through one end thereof sized for releasable dependent attachment over a second end of the support shaft. The first and second support tabs are positioned in closely spaced relation one to another for supportive attachment with an upper margin of a fabric sheet or panel of the window shade.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a support device for arched or geometric window multi-cellular or pleated fabric window shades or coverings without the need for additional support structure for the upper margin of such window shades and coverings.
It is another object of this invention to provide an easily adjustable, economical support device which is quickly attachable to the inner arch surface or window frame surface of an arched window to support the upper mating margin of a multi-cellular or pleated window covering and which provides easy attachment and detachment and limited adjustability to facilitate pleat spacing and close alignment with the upper margin of the multi-cellular or fabric to the arched shape of the decorative window.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.